Naruto and the last Airbender
by planer sage
Summary: Blown off course Naruto lands on the other side of the world. A stranger in a strange land, what will he do now that he is wounded and in the hands of the fire nation.
1. Adrift

**Naruto and The last Airbender**

"Has anyone ever circled the world?" Naruto asked

"Dobe. Everyone knows the world is flat." Sasuke answered. It had been two years since Sasuke had returned to Konoha. After he had killed Itachi, he had no reason to stay away from the village. He had returned, and since he was truly the last of his clan and had no crimes against him in the bingo book he spent one year in jail before being allowed to return to active duty. He Naruto and Sakura were currently sailing to the land of spring to visit princess Yukie on the set of her next movie.

"How can you be sure. Has anyone ever tried to sail around the world?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, many people, but none of them ever came back." Kakashi said, his nose buried in his book.

"..." Naruto said as he gazed out to see. A violent rocking woke Naruto from his sleep below deck. Rushing above deck, Naruto saw the ship was in the middle of a huge storm. He rushed over to help the sailors tie down ropes. A bolt of lightning flashed out of the sky and split the mast in half, sending it crashing down and splitting the deck and pinning Naruto beneath it.

"Abandon ship!" The call went out and the life boats were made ready and people rushed into them.

"Sasuke, Where's Naruto." Sakura shouted

"I don't know, we need to find him." He shouted back but before they could move a huge wave swept them off the deck into the raging sea. As the two ninja surfaced an even larger wave coming from the other direction swept the ship away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted as the ship went out of sight. The ship was swept to the far east, Naruto swimming in and out of consciousness. The ship drifted for weeks before coming in sight of a strange iron ship.

"Father their's a ship out there." On Ji called her father.

"So there is." Lord Zohar said as he looked at the battered vessel through a spy glass.

"Looks like it's been through a storm." He said.

"I doubt there's any survivors, but we should look anyway in case it should be a trick by out enemies to enter fire nation waters." Zohar commanded the boat to move forward to inspect the ship. Taking his guards aboard they inspected the ship.

"Nothing sir. The ship is deserted." One of the soldiers reported.

"Lord Zohar, over here." A soldier shouted. Everyone rushed over to the fallen mast.

"There's someone under here sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Can you lift the mast?" He said. Straining all but one to the guards lifted the mast while the last one pulled the survivor from under it.

"Dad, did you find any thing?" On Ji asked form behind them.

"On Ji, you shouldn't be here." Zohar reprimanded her.

"What's that?" she asked rushing over to the person they had pulled from the wreckage, ignoring her father completely. A beam of light chose that moment to alight on the persons face. Gasps of awe echoed across the deck as they all saw Narutos face.

"Who is he?" one asked

"I have never see such hair." Another said

" He's so handsome." On Ji said.

**Naruto is a stranger in a strange land. What will he do now that he is wounded and in the coustody of the fire nation?**


	2. stranger in a strange land

**Naruto and the last Airbender**

**a Stranger in a Strange land**

Naruto slowly came back to Consciousness.

"_Where am eye?" _He wondered as he opened his eyes. He was lying in a comfortable bed in a room that was various shades of red and pink that reminded him of a certain kunoichi.

"_Is this Sakura-chans room?"_ He wondered dully, his wits dulled by pain and the medicine he had been given. Naruto heard a door open and looked over to see someone crouching just out of sight in the doorway.

"H-hello." On Ji said as she entered the room. The strange boy was lying in her bed, bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Your in my families vacation home. We found you drifting on a destroyed ship, so my father and his guards pulled you from the wreckage and brought you here." On Ji explained

"What!" Naruto shouted, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened to Sakura-chan, and Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of bed, clad in only in his boxers.

"Where are my cloths?!" He demanded, looking around the room for his cloths.

"Right here." On Ji said weakly, blushing at the sight of a half naked (and though Naruto would never admit it) Handsome boy in her room. She held out the boys freshly laundered cloths. Naruto grabbed them and hastily dressed.

"You were the only one we found on the ship. Their was no one else." She said as Naruto finished dressing.

"Where's my headband?" Naruto asked, noticing the missing part of his apparel.

"My father has it." On Ji said

"He doesn't know what nation you are from and that headband was the only identifying mark on you." She said.

"What do mean. I'm from the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire. Your father should know that from looking at my headband." Naruto said.

"I don't think the fire nation has any insignias like that." On Ji said.

"Fire Nation?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind. I need to get out of here." He said

"I don't know if my father will just let you leave." On Ji said as Naruto made his way to the door.

"No offense, but I'm pretty strong. A few guards won't stop me." Naruto said. Just as he reached the door it swung open, revealing lord Zohar. He looked like the typical fire nation citizen with pale skin, a beard and mustache and the top knot.

"So you are awake." Zohar said, looking over Naruto.

"Where's my head band." Naruto demanded.

"You mean this?" Zohar asked, pulling the piece of cloth and metal out of his crimson robes.

"Give that back! Naruto demanded."

"You have no right to make demands, considering I saved your life. I could have just as well left you on that boat, or never gone near it in the first place." Zohar said. Naruto took a deep breath and reigned it his temper.

"May I please have my head-band back? It's one of the most important things to me." Naruto asked meekly.

"That's better." The man said kindly and handed Naruto the for head protector.

I am lord Zohar, and I see you have already met my daughter On Ji." Zohar said, and On Ji came out of her hiding place behind the door.

"Who are you and what Nation do you hail from?" Zohar asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like a told your daughter, I come from Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaves, in the land of fire.!" Naruto proclaimed while pointing at his head-band.

"This land of fire. I take it it is different from the fire nation?" Zohar asked.

"What's the fire nation?" Naruto asked in return.

"I see." Zohar said, and walked over to the table against the far wall. Taking a map out of his robe, he spread it out over the table.

"Do you recognize any of the nations on this map?" Zohar asked Naruto, who was on his left side.

"No, I don't recognize anything." Naruto whispered, looking down at the map that showed nations he had never seen before.

"Zohar." A beautiful woman rushed into the room.

"What is the matter Zyra?" Zohar asked.

"Ty Lee has come home, and she has brought princess Azula with her."

**What will Naruto do with Azula on the door step.**

**Can the Number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja defeat one of the most powerful and ruthless fire benders alive? **


	3. wind and fire

**Naruto and the last Airbender**

**Wind and Fire**

"Princess Azula, this is a problem." Zohar said

"Who this Azula."? Naruto asked

"_Princess Azula _is the daughter of our nations ruler, and a powerful fire bender." Zohar said

"If she discovers you, it will trouble." On Ji said when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The door burst open and in walked Azula followed by Ty lee and Mai.

"Princess Azula, it is an honor." Zohar said as Ty lee embraced her sister.

"Oni it is so good to see you." Ty lee said.

"It's good to see you to Ty. How is the circus?" On Ji asked

"Oh I gave that up." Ty lee said casually

"But it was your dream." On Ji said surprised.

" Well Azula needed my more." Ty lee said brightly looking at the princess who smiled smugly back.

"Please Princess, certainly there is a better place for a reception than my daughters bed room." Zohar said.

"Yes, let us move to the living room and I will have the servants bring us a meal." Zyra said and ushered the girls out, Zohar following. On Ji closed the door behind them.

"Wow, that Azula sounds like a piece of work." Naruto said from the ceiling.

"How are you doing that?" On Ji asked, amazed.

"It's just a wall walking jutsu." Naruto said as he hopped down.

"Well, your right, Azula is a piece of work. She's cruel, Malicious, and cold hearted. I don't know why someone like my sister is even friends with her.

"In my experience people like that don't have any real friends." Naruto said as the door opened.

"It seems a wrench has been thrown into our plans." Zohar said as he closed the door.

"Ty lee, and her...Friends are staying for the night. Young man, it seems you will have to leave."  
"hold on minute. What am I supposed to do?!" Naruto demanded.

"I'm stuck here with no way to find my way home."

"That is not my concern." Zohar said

"If the princess finds you, I will have no choice to turn you over to her. You will either be imprisoned or executed after vigorous _interrogation_," Zohar said, sending a chill up Narutos spine.

"You must leave after everyone settles down to bed tonight." Zohar said and left the room. It was midnight and Naruto had been hiding in the room all day, receiving food from, On Ji, who had plead illness and taken her dinner to her room, where she split it with the boy. Now it was time for Naruto to go. He opened the window and prepared to jump out.

"Wait." On Ji said from her bed. The girl, jumped out of her bed fully dressed, with a bag of provisions.

"I'm not taking you with me." Naruto said, realizing her plan.

"Why not?" On Ji asked

"Because I know you don't have your fathers permission. Look, from what I understand, he took a big risk hiding me like this, and what do you think will happen if I run off with you."

"I don't care!" On Ji shouted causing Naruto to place a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I don't care." On Ji said quietly.

"You said you don't know anything about our land. I can be your guide, _and _I can defend myself." She reasoned. Naruto placed a hand under his chin and thought.

"Please! I want to see the world, to see what's really going on. And... I want to find a certain someone again." She pleaded

"I'm probably going to regret this, but okay, climb on." He said, bending down for her to climb on to his back." silent as ghost, the ninja and his new friend leapt into the night. Landing on a roof top several yards away, Naruto ran and jumped, ran and jumped out of the city into the forest beyond. The ninja leapt from tree to tree all night. When the first rays of light peeked through the trees Naruto stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his friend was asleep on, drooling slightly on his shoulder. Smiling, Naruto jostled her a little, waking her.

"What?" On Ji asked groggily.

"It's morning nee-chan." Naruto said and put the girl on her feet.

"You ran all night?" she asked as she yawned.

"That was nothing. After being in bed and then hiding, I have a ton of extra energy." He explained.

"But I could use breakfast." he said as his stomach growled.

"If your get some food out of a bag, I'll get some wood to light a fire." He said and walked into the forest. On Ji waited for a few minutes until Naruto walked back with wood in his arms. The ninja bent down and arranged the wood into a pile for the fire. Standing up, Naruto flashed through hand, seals, stooping on the tiger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Putting his fingers to his lips, Naruto exhaled the fire , lighting the wood."

"Thats amazing, I didn't know you were a fire bender." On Ji exclaimed.

"Firebender? That was just a simple ninjutsu." Naruto explained.

"what is ninjutsu?" On Ji asked, handing Naruto a piece of dried meat.

"Ninjutsu is where a ninja molds their chakra to preform a technique." Naruto explained.

"Chakra?" On Ji asked.

"Chakra is the energy used to power jutsu. Do you use something different?" Naruto asked

"Yes, in firebending we use the power from our breath and our bodies to create flame." On Ji said and crated a small burst of fire.

"_Cool. Maybe this place isn't so bad" _Naruto thought.

"so do you know where I can find a boat to get home?" Naruto asked.

"Well, lets see." On Ji said and pulled out a map.

"The only port big enough to have a ship you would need is here, on strike coal island. If we go west through this forest, we should come out on lava flow ferry, that would take us to the island." She said.

"Great, lets get going." Naruto said. They doused the fire, On ji climbed on to Narutos back, and they were off


	4. Air and Wind

**Naruto and the last Airbender**

**Wind and air.**

"That was to close." Sokka said as Appa landed in a small hollow. They had barely missed being incinerated by the com busting man and dawn was coming.

"Who do you think that guy was?" Toph asked as she fell into the earths embrace.

"I don't know? Some kind of firebender?' Katara wondered.

"What do you think Aang." She asked the boy

"I don't know, but I think he was sent after me." he said.

"Then that means someone out there knows your alive." Sokka reasoned.

"So is twinkle toes cover blown?" Toph asked.

"It can't be that. If anyone knew Aang was alive the whole fire nation would be on us. Who ever sent that guy after us knows Aang is alive, but doesn't want anyone else to know, and wants Aang gone, and who do we know would want that." He finished matter of fact.

"Zuko" They all said in unison.

"So Zuko knows I'm alive and has sent a guy after me that can blow things up with his mind. Well at least it's better than having the whole fire nation against me." He said brightly.

"That's a good point. We'll just have to be prepared for him next time. For now we need to get some sleep." Katara said and rolled over.

"Still, I wonder how he did that whole exploding thing?" Toph wondered.

"We'll worry about that later." Sokka said with a yawn as the sun rose.

He had followed them, plotting the course of the flying beast. Moving tirelessly, he would catch up to his prey in a few hours.

"So that's the way things work here huh?" Naruto asked as he leapt through the trees, On Ji on his back.

"That's what I've always been taught. Fire is the superior element and the only good element, and it is the destiny of the fire nation to make the other two evil nations bow to us." On Ji explained

"And what makes the other nations so terrible?" Naruto asked.

"The water tribe is cold and unfeeling. They are terrible people that have ice flowing through their veins. My nanny told me that if I wasn't good, the water tribes ice demons would come take me away to their frozen homes where no fire burns." The girl explained and shivered at the old horror stories.

"And the earth people?" He asked.

"Everyone knows their slightly more civilized than animals, throwing rocks an mountains at people and going barefoot like beasts. I heard they like crushing people under stones for fun." she said.

"You said there are two nations? Shouldn't their be others?" Naruto asked.

" The only other nation is the air nation, and their the worst. Legend say that they separated themselves from everyone else because they were banished by the other nations for stealing peoples souls through their mouths." She said

"You don't really believe that, do you.?" Naruto asked

"Well that's what most people believe. They also believe that airbenders enjoyed pumping people full of air to say how much you could take before you exploded."

"Yeah right." Naruto said laughing

"Well if the airbenders weren't so bad, why was firelord Sozen forced to eliminate them." On Ji asked irritated.

"Maybe because you're being lied to?" Naruto asked

"Take it from me, you shouldn't always believe what you hear and are told, especially if you've never experienced it with your own eyes." Naruto said

"Have you ever seen anyone from these other nations, or talked to them, or heard anything except what you've been told in school and through stories?" Naruto asked.

"No" On Ji replied

"Then you shouldn't believe stories until you actually meet someone from another nation." Naruto told her as he landed on a branch and stopped.

"What is it?" On Ji asked, looking over the boys shoulder, and for the first time noticing how broad his shoulders were.

"Shh." He said and listened. They heard a tromping through the forest and a bald man with metal feet and legs jogged through the clearing. The man stopped and turned to look at the tree, but Naruto had already used a henge to make himself and On Ji look like a branch. The man turned and trotted off and Naruto dispersed the henge.

"That was close." Naruto said as he looked at the rustling foliage where the man was trampling.

"Who was that?" On Ji asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look or him." Naruto responded

"Lets see where he's going." He said, and took off again before On Ji could object.

"Guys!" Toph shouted as her sightless eyes burst open.

"He's here!" she shouted as the spot to her left exploded. The children dived for cover as more explosions rocked the area.

"How did he find us so fast!" Katara shouted as the spot in front of her exploded.

"I don't care, how do we escape!" Sokka shouted as the spot to his left erupted.

"I'll lead him away like I did before!" Aang shouted and made to run

"No Aang it's to dangerous." Katara said and pulled the small boy under her to protect him.

Considering all she had on was her white swimming cloths, this made the boy blush.

He had found his prey, now all he needed was a good shot. He to careful aim at the boy and the girl that was trying to protect him with her delicate body. He breathed deep and prepared to fire when he felt a heavy blow to his back.

Naruto arrive in the branch above the bald man just as he fired his first shot. Naruto would never be a genius like Sasuke or even Shikamaru, but he didn't get to the level of special Jonin be being completely stupid. A quick look at the situation showed him a man with the power of creating powerful explosions assaulting a group of kids in what appeared to be sleeping cloths. In less than an instant Naruto made his choice. Setting On Ji down he made a cross shaped seal and created four clones.

"Toph, where is he?!" Katara shouted.

"Over there!" Toph shouted back, pointing to a spot in the trees to her right.

"But we have a problem!"

"What now!" Sokka cried.

"Someone else has joined him!" She shouted as an explosion detonated to her left.

Suddenly the explosions stopped as Tophs' powerful ears heard a husky voice shout

"U" Then the others heard shouts of

"Zu"

"Ma"

"Ki"

Creating four clones of himself Naruto sent one to rush the man from behind. The first clone kicked the man into the air with the shout of

"U" the other three followed with their own kicks sending the man hire into the air after shouting their own syllables

"Zu"

"Ma"

"Ki"

with the last syllable the original Naruto launched into the air using the shadow of the dancing leaf and began Sasukes lion combo, kicking the man in one side then pushing off with that leg to smash the man in the face before kicking him in the gut to send him smashing to the ground

"Naruto barrage of foxes" He shouted as the bald man hit the ground making a huge crater.

**So what do you think? Naruto came up with the barrage of foxes when he decided he needed something a little more powerful than his old combo. He combined his Uzumaki combo with the lions barrage. The difference is that the opponent is so disoriented from the four hits from the shadow clones that they are unable to block the first hit of the lion combo adding, extra damage. Sasuke did the same thing and calls it the barrage of serpents, but since he finds it costs to much chakra to form the shadow clones, he hardly uses it. **


	5. new friends and a new mission

**Naruto and the last Airbender**

**New friends and and a new mission**

"U-zu-ma-ki, Naruto barrage of foxes." Naruto shouted as he kicked the combustion man into the ground. The bald giant crashed into the ground, raising a cloud of dust and leaving the children opened mouthed. Naruto dispersed his clones as he landed deftly on the ground and waited to see if his opponent got up. When the dust cleared he saw the combustion man laying unconscious in a small crater. Naruto turned to the children, gave his trademark ear to ear smile, and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you.?" He asked them

"Um hi, It's nice to met you." Katara said when they heard a grating of stone as the combustion man began to climb out of his hole.

"He's getting up, He's getting up!" Sokka shouted.

"C'mon we've gotta go." Aang said as he hopped on board Appa

"You need a ride?" Aang asks as the combustion man starts to stand.

"I have a friend in the woods. Get going, I'll catch up." Naruto said and created five more shadow clones to engage the combustion man. Appa took to the air as Naruto raced back to the place he left On Ji.

"We gotta go." He said to the girl and she climbed on to his back as more explosions were heard. Naruto jumped into the trees and followed the gray underbelly he could see through the trees that was slowly pulling away. Reaching inside himself Naruto drew on a small portion of the Kyubis chakara. An aura of red enveloped him and a shot of at twice the speed, easily keeping up with the bison. They traveled like that for an hour when Appa settled down in a clearing. Naruto shot out of the trees and landed deftly a few feet away from the bison and set the girl down. Naruto walked up to the group, On Ji hiding behind him, slightly afraid of the huge bison.

"We saw you through the trees. The way you moved was amazing" Katara said, not seeing the small fire nation girl hiding behind the tall blond.

"Alright, who are you!" Sokka demanded, pointing his black blade under Narutos chin.

"Sokka!" Katara reprimanded her brother.

"It's alright." Naruto said, not phased by the blade at his throat.  
"That's a beautiful sword, where did you get it?" Naruto asked

"I made it actually." Sokka said vainly, taking the sword away and sheathing it.

"Naruto right?" Aang asked.

"I'm Aang, and this is Katara, Sokka, and Toph." Aang introduced his friends.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is." Naruto looked down at the small girl, who looked up and gave a weak smile.

Appa gave grunt from right next to Naruto, causing On ji to squeak and stumble backward, landing on her backside. Appa lumbered toward her, causing her to cover her face with her hands as Appa gently sniffed her and gave her a giant lick, causing her to fall on her back.

"Appa,stop" Aang said and shooed the Bison off of On Ji as Naruto laughed uproariously, causing On ji giggle herself.

"On Ji?!" Aang asked amazed.

"Kuzon?" On ji asked

"Or is it Aang?" She asked, standing up and dusting herself off

"Well?" He stuttered uncertainly as she gazed at him.

"It's okay Aang." Katara said, laying a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"I lied to you On Ji. My real name is Aang." The boy explained as he undid his headband\

" And I'm the Avatar." he said revealing his Airbender Tattoo.

"Cool Tattoo." Naruto said, looking at the blue arrow head.

"You aren't going to start with all that fire nation talk are you?" Naruto asked her

"No of course not. So is it true you can bend all four elements?" On Ji asked

"Mostly." Aang responded rubbing the back of his head.

"Hold on, what are you doing out here, and where did you come from?" Sokka demanded. The group of children sat down as Naruto and On Ji explained how they met, where Naruto came from, and his quest to get home.

" Now that you think of it, I remember traveling that part of the world." Aang said after the explanation.

"And why didn't you ever tell us this before?" Katara asked.

"You never asked." Aang said

"Besides, That's a rough part of the world, and it's not just the ninjas. There are horrible spirits with terrible power in that part of the world, the one time I traveled their was a nightmare, all the bloodshed and chaos, it was one of the few places I swore I would never go back to." Aang said somberly

"Yeah and this part of the world is real peachy." Naruto said derisively.

"Listen, I don't know what happened so far into the past, but things aren't that bad anymore. I mean everyone has their squabbles, who doesn't, but not all the nations are at war." Naruto shot back.

"Alright, point taken." Aang said.

"Hey, you need help with your war?" Naruto asked.

"You'd be willing to help us?" Katara asked

"Of course. Say what you will, but ninja are trained to fight, it's our job, and I'm an elite, one of the best." Naruto said unashamedly.

" If your so good, why couldn't you beat the combustion man?" Toph accused

" excuse me, I left him in a crater, there just wasn't any need to finish him. I mean I didn't even really know you, so why kill someone unnecessarily. If baldy shows up again, I'll take care of him I promise." He said with a smile and such conviction that even Toph smiled.

"Sorry On Ji, but I'm not going home yet." Naruto said

"Tell me one thing?" The girl asked, her head down

"How bad has my nation made things?" She asked

"Bad." Sokka said bluntly.

"Me and Katara are from the southern water tribe. The entire tribe was nearly wiped out. The earth kingdom has fallen along with most of the earth kingdom being all but enslaved. Even the ordinary people of this nation are suffering." He finished.

"Are you serious?" She asked

" There was a village we stopped in that sat in the middle of a river. It was being polluted by a metal refinery." Katara said

"Can I help?" She asked to everyones surprise.

"All my life I've felt like I was being lied to by everyone. Please let me help! I want to travel the world. I want to learn the truth about everything!" She pleaded

"All right" Aang said to On Ji's delight.

"You're both welcome." Katara added

"You won't be sorry." Naruto said with a smile

**Sorry for the wait, but I was trying WOW on my new computer, and School's been tough this semester.**

**For those of you wondering, Naruto's appearance has not changed too much other than the fact that he has had a second growth spurt. He is wearing his usual outfit of orange and black from shippuden, only wearing his Jonin outfit on extremely official business, much like Kurenai. Narutos growth spurt has made him a true giant, putting him a head above even Sasuke. Think of him as maybe one size smaller than Kenpachi Zaraki from bleach and you get the idea. That is why On Ji is able to hide behind him so easily. **


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

Naruto and the last Airbender

Nightmares and daydreams.

Appa landed on a small island where the children would wait for the invasion. The six children disembarked and set up a small camp.

"Thank you for getting me this sleeping bag." On Ji said as she crawled into her bag.

"No Problem." Sokka said as he drifted off, Toph and Naruto already snoring. Aang however never went to sleep. The other five woke to find him beating the sap out of a tree.

"Aang, how long have you been up?" Katara asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep, I have to train to beat the fire lord. There's so much I haven't learned yet, and I still don't no any firebending." He said more and more desperately.

"Aang your more than ready to fight the firelord, and the eclipse will leave fire benders powerless, so there's no need to worry." Sokka said and draped an arm around the boy.

"Yea, this fire lord sound like all the other arrogant jerks I've beaten over the years, so don't worry, as long as I'm around you can't lose." Naruto said confidently. All On Ji did was purse her lips.

"Yea and how do you know your as strong as you think you are." Aang snapped.

"Anyway, I better spend the whole day training." Aang said and creating an air scooter sped away.

Aang was twitchy the next day.

"Has he slept at all?" On ji asked worriedly

"Not a wink." Sokka said.

"Aang, you need to sleep." Katara told him worriedly.

"I can't sleep." Aang said

"Every time I try I have nightmares about the invasion and fighting the firelord!" He cried. "Then maybe we need to focus on what's bothering you so we can fix it" Sokka reasoned.

They tried therapy, where Sokka talked Aang through what was bothering him, but it didn't work and Toph tried acupuncture and Katara tried Yoga but that didn't help either.

" I have an idea." Naruto said after everything else failed.

"I'm willing to try anything, Katara said as the group watched Aang talk to a bush in a exhausted haze.

"Hey Aang how bout a message?" Naruto asked as he walked slowly toward the boy. The ninja gently sat Aang down and began to message his neck. The young Airbender started to relax, when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, heard a thump, and was out like a light.

"See, nothing to it." Naruto said to the aghast expressions of Katara and Sokka, the stunned expression of On Ji, and the amused expression of Toph. Aang woke up screaming that night.

"Aang what is it?" Katara asked

"It's the nightmares, they just keep getting get worse and worse." Aang said

"Looks like it's time for another therapy session." Sokka said spinning around and and donning his beard and mustache.

" No that won't help, nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do. I'm gonna stay awake straight through to the invasion." He said to the stunned look of Sokka and Katara, the worried look of On Ji, the amused look of Toph, and the pondering look of Naruto.

Naruto was sharpening a set of kunai knives he had forged next to Sokka who was making armor for Appa, and watching Aang attack a tree with a noodle picture of the Fire lord on it.

" The kids starting lose it." Naruto said as he watched the young Airbender.

"Your just figuring that out." Sokka said sarcastically.

"No I mean he's really losing it. I did a stint with an interrogation unit as part of my training as an An bu elite ninja, and we used to use sleep deprivation on prisoners. The kids close to a complete breakdown, and I mean totally going off the deep end. If we don't get him to sleep, as strong as I think he is, thing's we'll real messy real fast." He said and threw his newly sharpened knife, plucking a fly out of the air, and punctuating his statement.

The young Airbender walked through a haze of fog, when he saw a bed of wool.

"Great, another hallucination, an imaginary bed made out of clouds." Aang said as he stared at the bed.

" Hey, it's real, we spent hours working on it." Toph said

"We made it for you, a good nights sleep will probably take the crazy away, we hope" Sokka said

"Look, you guys keep telling me in need sleep but I can't, the invasions tomorrow." Aang said

"Aang."Katara sighed

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned, I don't need sleep, what I need is practice. Quick hit me." The boy orders, putting up his fists, and wobbling.

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara said

"You want me to do it?" Toph asked earning a slight tap from Sokka

"Listen to me. You've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. Your smart brave, and strong enough." Katara assured him.

"You really think so?" Aang asked.

"We all do your ready." Sokka assured him.

"Your the man twinkle toes." Toph said

"And take it from a professional fighter. You can't go into battle in this kind of shape. It almost assures your opponents victory." Naruto said and placed a hand on the boys shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I haven't known you for very long, but I'd like to think I know when I meet a strong guy, and your definitely strong. Beside you'll have Konohas number on hyperactive Ninja and future Hokage with you, so you don't need to worry about a thing." Naruto said, and together he and Katara laid the boy down.

"Thanks you guys." Aang said and yawned,

"You know what? I think I am ready." Aang said and drifted off to sleep while friends old and new watched over him.

**I know, I know, I rehashed an old episode, but I'm going to follow the series and see If I can accurately work Naruto into the episodes. Next chapter the invasion and after. For those of you wondering, I know On Ji got little screen time, but this was a character building/comical episode about the madness brought on by sleep deprivation. Obviously despite her earlier sentiments, On Ji is struggling with her friendship with Aang against the invasion of her home country, and that struggle will take center stage, epically after Zuko joins the group, and for those of you who saw the episode, that has to be the ugliest, scariest, darkest side of Katara I've ever seen.**


	7. The day of black sunThe invasion

Naruto and The last Airbender

The day of black sun

The day of the invasion dawned bright and clear. Aang popped up as Sokka was studying maps with Naruto, Katara and On Ji were fixing camp, and Toph was lazing around

"Top of the morning Momo." he said cheerfully as the Lemur hopped onto his shoulder

" Sounds like you slept well." Katara said

"Like a baby Moos lion. I'm ready to face the firelord" He said

" What's your Plan?" Toph asked

"You Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar state action?"

"I can't. When Azula hit me with lightning my seventh Chakra was locked, cutting me off from all the cosmic energy in the universe." Aang explained.

"You know what I just heard. Blah, Blah some spiritual mumbo jumbo Blah something about space." The blind girl said exasperatedly.

"Oh no. Sokka, do you think that fog will delay, the invasion?" Katara asked worriedly as a fog bank rolled in.

"No, that is the invasion!" He said excitedly as ships appeared out of the fog.

Down and the stone beach, Aang and Toph created docks for the ships, and the group was reunited to all their old friends, allies, and in the case of Toph, rivals turned allies.

"Dad we want you to meet some friends." Sokka said and led Hakoda to where Naruto and On Ji were waiting, or where they were waiting.

" Hey, where are Naruto and On Ji?" Sokka asked

" There still up top." Toph said

"And you were going to tell us this when?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"When you asked." Toph said, making Sokka steam.

"Hold on you guys, were almost ready!!" Naruto shouted from the top of the island. After a minute or two They saw Naruto Balance on the cliff, and to no few gasps so him begin to run down the side of the cliff, jump when he was about halfway to the bottom, and land like a cat in front of the gathered warriors.

"You alright.?" He asked behind him

"I think so." A small voice squeaked.

"what have you two been doing?" Sokka asked suspiciously, causing Naruto to flick him in the nose.

"Nothing you're thinking." Naruto said as the other boy rubbed his nose.

"Now may I present to you all, The new and improved On Ji!" The boy declared and stepped aside, revealing an On Ji that was almost unrecognizable. The girl had taken down her top knot and the extra hair had been trimmed. She was wearing informal but durable cloths in fire nation colors, and around her neck was a Konoha headband.

"Not bad huh? Over the past few days I've been training and testing On Ji in a few basic ninja skills and she's at the level of a genin If she lived in Konoha, so I made her an honorary ninja." Naruto explained

"That's what I've been meaning to talk about." Katara said

"On Ji, I don't think you should come with us." Katara said causing the girl to bow her head.

"Katara what's going on here?" Hakoda asked.

"These are the friends we wanted you to meet." Sokka asked.

"And why don't you want this girl to join us Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"For one thing, she's from the fire nation." Katara said, causing a ripple of tension to pass through the crowd of warriors, and the girls head to bow lower. The tension was broken by the sound of Naruto's fist impacting on Katara's head.

"Oww! What was that for!" She demanded

"For being mean and stupid." Naruto growled, causing the girl to develop and angry blush.

"Listen me and On Ji have been talking and she's wiling to throw in with you guys, no matter what happens, Up to and including death and imprisonment." Naruto explained

"I've been wrestling with this for a while. After all I have been raised since birth to be loyal to my nation, but seeing your friends here has proven to me that my nation has done all the terrible things you've said they've done. I don't know what I can do to help, but please, let me try." She cried earnestly, bowing her head.

"You do realize that once the eclipse hits your firebending will be useless?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, and all those test we preformed, were all done without firebending." Naruto said.

"Go ahead and show them." Naruto said, and the girl sprang forward like a serpent, kicking Sokkas leg out from under him, grabbing his arm wrenching it around, flipping a knife out of her long sleeve and pressing it to the boys neck.

"Okay then." Sokka said and On Ji released him

"I'm an idiot, but not that much of one. I know she'd be powerless during the eclipse so we worked on her non bending combat, and it turns out she's not half bad." Naruto praised, causing the girl to blush.

"If you think your able, your more than willing to join, but no one will be able to watch out for you completely on the battlefield." Hakoda explained. On Ji looked at Naruto, who nodded solemnly, before turning back to the man.

"I understand, and thank you." she said and bowed to the man again. After that Sokka tried to explain the invasion before Hakoda took over, and after that everyone prepared for the invasion. Katara filled water skins for battle, Toph donned the leather cuffs of an earth nation soldier, and Sokka girded himself in water tribe armor.

"I'm scared, Naruto." On Ji said as they checked their weapons one last time.

"They may not show it, but so are they. Anyone who isn't scared before going into battle is either a fool or crazy." He said wisely.

"Are you scared?" she asked him.

"Not as much as you, but a little. It comes from a life spent in battle. Eventually the fear mostly go's away, but like I said, anyone who doesn't feel at least a little fear before battle is stupid or crazy." He explained. When everyone was ready they set sail and used submersibles to pass the blockade at the gates of Azulon. When the subs surfaced for air The group had a final talk.

"This is it huh?" Aang asked

"Are you ready for the fire nation to know the Avatars alive?" Sokka asked\

"I'm ready." Aang said with certainty and clasped Sokka's hand before being swept up in a hug that included Naruto and On Ji.  
"I hope you kick some serious fire lord but twinkle toes."

Toph said

"Everyone listen up." Hakoda announced.

"The next time we resurface, it will be at the beaches, so stay alert, and fight smart. Now break time is over, back in the subs." He said. As everyone returned to the subs On Ji ran back and kissed the bald boy on the cheek.

"Come back safe." She said with a blush before running back to the sub.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and looked away before they started speaking at the same time.

"You go first." Aang said

"We've been through so many thing together and you've grown so much. You're not the goofy little kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess What I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you." She told him, drawing a blush.

"Every things going to be different after today isn't it?" He asked

"Yes it is." She replied

"What if, what if I don't come back?" He asked

"Aang don't say that, of course you'll..." Katara began to say before Aang gave her a passionate kiss.

Katara was surprised at first, then leaned into the kiss. Aang broke the kiss, leaving Katara blushing. The Airbender extended his glider and flew away leaving the girl blushing and staring after him.

"Katara what are you doing? It's time to submerge." Sokka asked.

"What, right, I'm on it." The girl said, coming back to earth. Jumping from a column of water to Appas back, the master water bender formed a bubble around the bison's head and submerged with the subs. Hakoda raised the periscope and saw the subs were close to the landing.

"Everyone in position. Earth benders into your tanks, this is going to be a rough ride." he ordered and everyone rushed to obey. The subs struggled through the harpoons that were being shot into the water, then launched torpedoes to destroy the barriers that separated them from the foot of the palace. The warriors gathered into tanks, waiting to land and invade the beached. On Ji was shaking slightly, so Naruto put a hand on her shoulder so calm her, all the while fingering a kunai. The subs were bombed as they reached the beach, and opening the tanks rolled out and the warriors raced out with a great shout. The warriors raced up the landing in between the tanks, which were pushed by earthbenders and that dropped stones for the earth benders on foot to launch at the guard towers, all the while being rained on by fire as fire nation tanks rolled out to meet them. The earthbender tanks clashed with the fire nation tanks, flanking them on both sides. The waterbenders fought the tanks as Yuu brought a seaweed construct from the sea. Rhino troops charged at a group of water tribe warriors. Sokka unseated a rider and took the beast as Hakoda fought off multiple firebenders and jumped up behind his son. On Ji use her Taijutsu training to unseat a number of riders herself. The invasion made it's way further up the beach until they were pinned down by the siege towers. Katara and Sokka took out one tower while Hakoda and Naruto took another. They met up at the base of the Palace as Aang came flying back.

"Please tell me you've defeated the firelord already." Sokka pleaded.

"He wasn't home, no one was." Aang said.

"They knew" Sokka realized as the fire continued to rain down.

"The firelord is probably long gone, by now, safe on some island." Aang berated himself.

"I don't think so. The firelord wouldn't go far, some place safe where he could still lead his people." Sokka said

"A secret bunker." Sokka said.

"If it's a secret bunker your looking for, I'm your girl." Toph said.

" I'm going too." Naruto said.

"I'll stay here and help with the fighting." Katara said and On Ji nodded. The three boys went off as the invasion force fortified their position. As the eclipse kicked in they made there way up the hill and took the palace. Going up the the volcano that loomed over the palace, Toph searched underground.

"Theres something there alright. Caves made of metal."

"That's it." Sokka said as Toph and Aang started a Tunnel. They tunneled down into the cave and passed through the dark Magma filled caverns, all the while Sokka praising Toph for her abilities until they came to a lake of lava. Aang flew Sokka and Toph over the lake.  
"Wait their, I'll come get you." Aang said.

" No problem." Naruto said, and leaping on the ceiling ran over the lake and hopped down in front of them. The group moved on until they came to a metal door. Bursting it open, they leapt in, weapons at the ready to fight firelord Ozai. Who they found sitting in his seat was his daughter, Azula.

"Expecting someone?" she asked.

"Where's the firelord?" Aang asked

"And don't bother lying, I can tell." Toph said

"Really, I'm a two hundred pound pink platypus bear with wings and feathers." She said with a straight face and voice."

"All right, your good." Toph

"Enough of this, let just beat it out of her!" Naruto growled and charged only to be blocked by a wall of stone.

"I brought a present back from Ba Sing Se, Di li agents." She said as the green clad guards fell from the floor. The children rushed the agents. Toph matched the Di Lis earth bending with her own as Aang, Sokka, and Naruto rushed the woman. Aang struck out with earth bending, but Azulas superior agility allowed her to avoid it, flipping and somersaulting over the stone that erupted from the ground. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to match her agility with his own. As she jumped away from the stone projectiles, Naruto leapt after her and threw Kunai at her, all but one of which she avoided, but the last one grazed her shoulder. The Princess and the Ninja landed and he raced toward her. A wall of stone rose up to protect her, but Naruto didn't slow down. Charging forward he gathered chakra into his hand.

"Rasengan!" He shouted and hit the wall, which exploded, sending Azula, who wasn't expecting that kind of attack and was standing right behind the wall , flying. She hit the floor, doing a back hand stand, she was looking worse for the wear when she turned and ran.

"After her" Sokka shouted, Toph and Aang having taken care of the Di Li, they ran after Azula. Catching up to her Naruto flashed through hand signs.

"Earth style, dark swamp jutsu!" He shouted, and the ground underneath Azula turned to mud and started sucking her down.

"Woah!" Toph said amazed as they walked forward.

"Wheres the firelord?" Sokka asked.

"Like I'd tell you." She said and was jerked farther into the swamp.

'I think you'd better tell us before you go under." Naruto threatened and she was pulled farther. Azula never uttered a word.

"We'll look for him ourselves." Sokka said and they walked off.

"Your names Sokka. Right?" Azula asked

"My favorite prisoner talks all about a Sokka." Azula said causing Sokka to stop in his tracks.

"Where's Suki!" He demanded stalking forward.

"She would always tell me you would come for her, but he never did." Azula said coldly. Sokka roared and charged forward, only to be caught by Naruto. The ninja formed the Half ram sign and the swamp sucked the girl under. The four walked away only to be blown forward as a small nova of blue fire vaporized the swamp. Azula stood in the middle of the vanished swamp, dirty, disheveled and breathing hard.

"My fathers up stairs, third door on the right, I'm sure He'll be happy to see you now." She said before retreating.

"Lets go." Naruto said

"No, We've failed." Sokka said.

"What do you mean, we're here. We can still do this." Naruto growled.

"The eclipse is over, we lost our window." Sokka said

"I've faced psychos more powerful than you can imagine. I'm sure I can take one more." Naruto said and started walking away only to be stopped when the cave closed.

"You said you'd help us fight, but you need to follow the majority rule, and that is we retreat." Toph said.

"Fine!" Naruto growled. Outside the invasion was being overwhelmed as firebending was restored.

"We couldn't do it, I'm sorry." Aang said as their forces fell.

"Our only option is to retreat." Hokoda said. The invasion retreated back down the beach, but fire balloons were launched and they bombed the submersibles cutting off any chance of escape.

"We have only one choice. The elders will surrender while you children escape on Appa." Hakoda said. The children protested but were overruled and piled on Appas back. The bison flew off. The invasion had failed.

"I know a safe place we can hide for a while. The western air temple." Aang said. They didn't see the blimp following them.

The invasion is over. Now Zuko will seek to join the team, but what will this mean for them all? Next time on Naruto and the Last Airbender


	8. new story?

Hey everyone, I'm thinking of shuking the current story and re-writing it after the series. What do you think?


	9. the western air temple

Naruto and the last airbender

The western airb temple

"So how far to this western air temple?" Naruto asked drooping over from the heat.

"Not that much farther." Aang said as they plodded along.

"You know we wouldn't be doing this if you just let me take care of your fire lord when we had the chance." Naruto complained

"For one thing he is not _"Our"_ fire lord, and for another it's Aangs job, no one else's." Sokka said.

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Naruto said

"Wait. We're here." Toph said but all anyone saw was empty space.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"It's here, underneath us." Tops said and Appa flew them down the temple that hung from the ceiling of a cliff. While they were exploring, Zuko swung down from a rope to the temple floor and hid when he saw Appa pass by.

"Wow, I gotta admit, this place is cool." Naruto said gazing around

"Isn't it." Aang said and took off on his glider.

"Aang, wait." Katara called

"What?" Aang asked landing back on the ground.

"We need to discuss what were going to do next?" Katara said

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked.

"The new plan is the old plan. Aang masters all four elements before the comet comes." Sokka said.

"Easier said than done, where is Aang supposed to find a firebending teacher?" Katara asked

"Maybe we can find Jong Jong?" Sokka wondered.

"Yeah right like we'll ever see Jong Jong again." Aang sighed.

"Who's Jong Jong?" Naruto asked and Toph shrugged.

"Let's think about it later." Aang said and flew off to explore.

Everyone explored until the sun was setting and began to set up camp when Naruto pulled a Kunai knife and threw a pillar of stone and _through _the pillar of stone.

"AHH!" Zuko yelled and tumbled out from behind the pillar.

"I thought I felt someone creeping around back there." Naruto smirked while Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph took battle stances.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara growled.

"I heard the Avatar needed a firebending teacher, so I came help." Zuko said

"It's a trick, he'll probably attack when our guards down." Sokka said

"No, I won't I mean, I've changed. I just want to help!" Zuko tried to explain.

"Oh, like you helped us by chasing us all over the world?" Katara asked.

"Or when you captured Aang?" Sokka demanded.

"Or when you sent Pirates after us?" Aang exclaimed

"I'll admit I did those things, but things are different now. I'm different now, that's why I called of the assassin I hired." Zuko said

"Wait you hire combustion man?" Sokka asked

"Well that's not his name but."

"Get out of here!" Katara yelled

"Fine, if you won't take me as a member of your group, maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko said and kneeled down with his hands together.

"No!" Katara yelled and hit him with a wave of water. Zuko picked himself up and left.

"Can you believe him?" Katara huffed.

"I don't know. He seemed on the level." Naruto said, arms crossed, contemplating.

"Yeah well, you don't know him like we do." Katara sniped.

"Heyall I know is that Aang needs a firebending teacher and one waltz right in and you send him packing." Toph said.

"He can't be trusted!" Katara growled

"Like when we were in Ba Sing Se and he made me think he had changed, but he hadn't." Katara explained

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"That he hadn't changed I mean?"

"He attacked us!" Katara yelled

"Yeah, but I've had a lot of experience with these kinds of situations. You can never really know why a person is doing what they do. Who knows what kind of life this Zuko guys led.

"I'm with the ninja. It's rough growing up in a noble household, I can identify whit him." Toph said.

"Let's put it to a vote." Katara said

"All for" Toph and Naruto raised their hands.

"Against." Three hands went up.

"It's settled." Katara said.

Late that night, Zuko heard someone creeping into camp

"Who's there?" Zuko yelled as he threw a sheet of flame.

"Wait it's me." Toph said, raising a boulder to shield herself from the fire when she vanished a second before the fire reached her, and repapering a safe distance away cradled in Narutos arms.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Naruto said placing the girl back on her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Zuko said only to have a rock fly at his head

"Liar, Katara and the others were right about you!" Toph accused and ran into the darkness.

"UUUhhhh why am I so bad at being good!" Zuko yelled.

"It takes practice." Naruto said standing over him with a grin. Naruto offered him a hand, which Zuko took.

"Now why don't we talk?" he asked.

The next morning the group woke to find Toph sitting on the rim of the fountain in the main courtyard.

"Toph you're up early." Katara said

"I never slept. I went to see Zuko last night." Top said

"Are you okay?" Katara asked

"Yeah, but if Naruto hadn't been there he would've roasted me." She scowled

"Where is Naruto?" Sokka asked. As they were talking a man built like a mountain with an eye in the middle of his forehead took a deep breath to gather his energy, when Zuko swung in on a vine and slammed into him, causing his blast to miss.

"It's combustion man." Sokka yelled as the group dove for cover. Combustion man took another breath.

"Stop, I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Zuko yelled, but Combustion man continued his attack.

"If you don't stop I won't pay you." Zuko said and tried to attack him only to be brushed aside as the assassin readied another attack.

"Alright I'll pay you double, just stop!" He yelled causing Combustion man to aim a blast at Zuko, who barely managed to block it with a sheet of flame, blew him over a wall. The Assassin readied another attack.

"Hey muscles!" Naruto shouted and hit the assassin right in the stomach with a rasengan. The man's weight caused him to skid a few feet, but with his last bit of energy he tried to fire one last blast, but the rasengan messed with his energy flow, causing an explosion that destroyed the assassin and the ledge, sending a metal arm plummeting into the abyss.

Zuko slid down the vine onto safe ground where the group was coming out of hiding.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for saving us, Zuko." Aang said

"You friend, Naruto." Zuko said somberly.

"What about him?" Naruto asked stepping out from the shadows.

"I could've sworn you were blown to kingdom come with combustion man." Toph said

"That wus. I could've taken that bozo out before he got off his first shot, but I let Zuko go first to show that he's willing to fix his mistakes." Naruto said leaning against a pillar.

"And I am willing to try. I thought the only way to restore my honor was by capturing the Avatar, but I realize now that I can restore my own honor, and that my true destiny is helping you defeat my father and restoring the balance to the world." He said turning to Toph

"I'm sorry for lashing out so violently against you last night. I realize as a firebender I have to be more careful with my bending, so I don't hurt those around me." Zuko said

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." Aang said

"When I first learned firebending I burned Katara, and I vowed to never firebend again. You understand the damage fire can cause when used unwisely. I would be honored if you would be my teacher." Aang said.

"I'm so glad you let me join your group." Zuko said

"Hold on, before you join us I have to make sure it's ok with my friends. Toph since he attacked you, what do you think?" Aang asked

"Well, I may have overreacted so let him join, it'll be great chance for get backs." Toph said

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I just want to beat the firelord and if you think this is the best way I'll go along with it." Sokka said

"Katara?" Aang asked, causing Aang to sweat and Naruto to tense up slightly.

"I'll go with whatever you think is best." She said coldly

"Thank you, I won't let you down, I promise." Zuko said as everyone walked away to clean up and assess the damage, all but Naruto who put a hand on Zukos shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. Later Sokka and Naruto escorted Zuko to his room.

"Well here it is, home sweet home, or whatever." Sokka said nervously where Zuko gave him a warm smile.

"Ok then I'll let you get settled." He said and left, meeting Aang in the corridor.

"This is weird." Sokka said as they walked off. Zuko took out a picture of his uncle Iroh and remembered the talk they had of destiny, when he felt a presence and looking up saw Katara standing in the shadows. Zuko move toward her, thinking she had come around when she spoke.

"You may have everyone else fooled by your _transformation_ but you and I both know you've had trouble with the doing the right thing before, so I'm here to tell you that you make one false step, one slip up, give me one reason you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny, because I'll make sure it ends right then and there permanently." She warned then stalked out leaving a stunned Zuko, completely unaware of a trembling On Ji hanging from the ceiling.

**New chapter, longer than the others. Next chapter, Aang and Zuko take Naruto along when they search for the true source of firebending.**

**Wind and fire collide next time on Naruto and the last airbender.**


	10. A quiet moment

Naruto and the last airbender

A quiet moment

"Huh, ha!" On Ji yelled as she spared with her master. She threw a punch at his face which he caught, and then threw a kick at his side which he side stepped then threw her. On Ji flipped in mid air and landed of her feet, panting while Naruto hadn't broken a sweat.

"Your getting better." Naruto said as On Ji plopped down in exaustion.

"I still can't lay a finger on you." She said dejectedly.

"Hey, don't feel down. After all I've been doning this since I was about seven." Naruto said as he sat beside her and offered her water.

"Really?" She said and took a drink.

"Yep, that's usally the age kids in my village enter Ninja School." Naruto said

"I think I'm a little old to go to ninja school." On Ji said imagining herself in a class with a bunch of seven year olds

"Yep, you sure are." Naruto agreed and laughed at the face his student made.

"But don't worry about that either. I know plenty of Ninjas who took on students who didn't go to the acadamy."Naruto assured.

"Are you sure?" On Ji asked.

"What you doubt your master?" He chided

"Of course not! I mean…"On Ji struggled to get out which made Naruto laugh again.

"I kidding. In fact in a lot of other ninja villages, there aren't even any schools, Konoha is the acception." Naruto explained.

"So what happens when you finish training me?" On Ji asked

"That all depends on if you can pass the chunin selection exams, a series of tests to see if you have what it takes to move up to the higher ranks" Naruto explained.

"Do you think I have what it takes?" She asked shyly

"I would never have agreed to train you if I didn't." Naruto assured.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Naruto asked when his student fell into a pensive silence.

"I saw something, but I don't know if I should tell you." She said, but didn't elaborate

"Well if you don't tell me, I can't help you, and if I can't help you, you'll stay all sulky and won't be able to train, so in both our interests, you should tell me." Naruto explained earning an uncompehinding stare from On Ji.

"What?" He aske innocently, causing her to giggle breifly before becoming pensive again

"I was outside prince zukos room after Sokka took him in. I wanted to talk to him." She explained when she stopped noting a knowing smile on her masters face.

"It's not like that, I mean he is from the royal family and I thought he might be able to tell me why things have gotten so bad!" She explained desperatly.

"Sure right!" I said sarcastically

"All right. Forget I told you." She huffed and turned her nose up only to earn a bop on the head from Naruto

"Quit being a brat and spill." He ordered

"Well like I said I was waiting for Sokka to leave but before I could get to the door I saw Katara coming so I jumped to the ceiling to avoide her and I saw her lean on the inside of the door and sart talking. She said that she wasn't fooled by prince Zuko, that he had struggled with doing the right thing in the past, and that if he gave her one reason that he might hurt Aang she would kill him on the spot." On Ji said worriedly

"Heh**,** that dosen't surprise me." Naruto said earning a look from On Ji

"I know plenty of girls like that back home. Heck, one of them is one of my closest friends. They have the kindest hearts, and trust almost anyone, but betray that trust and they'll hold it against you forever, until you walk on glass to earn their forgivness. Don't worry. Zuko will earn Kataras trust I promise. I know his type as well as Kataras, and he's ready to follow the right track. As for Katara, you and I will keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything rash until Zuko earns her forgivness." Naruto said with a wink.

"Right." On Ji said with a bright smile.

"All right, lets have one more run and we'll call it a day." Naruto said

"Yes sir." On Ji said chipper as she got to her feet.

"And master?" She asked as she prepared for her exercises

"Yeah." Naruto responded

"Thanks for listening, I feel much better." She said gratfully

"Hey that's why I'm here for. I may not give the best advice, but I'll always listen." He said

"Alright, ready?" He asked

"Yes." She said

"And go"

**Sorry for such a short side chapter, I was answering the request for more page time for On Ji, and I needed to firm up there master student relationship as well as Naruto's views about some other characters and the situations that are developing. I promise to have more of On Ji in the coming chapters of the main story, promise. Next chapter Zuko and Aang go to find the original source of fire bending, and Naruto thinks it is an excellent opportunity for On Ji to see what a ninja mission is like.**


End file.
